


Dear Miraculous Ladybug

by Time2dancecpj



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: Evan Hansen and Connor Murphy? More like Ladybug and Chat Noir. (Just testing this out to see if people like it. No guarantee it will continue.)





	1. Character Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Just some basic information about the characters

_**Evan Hansen**_ \- A.K.A. Ladybug! He has a crush on the famous model, Connor Murphy. He lives in an apartment above his Mom’s friends bakery. He’s very nice and always thinking of others before himself. He does enjoy photography a bit, drawing himself towards Connor, but he would never tell anyone besides Tikki. He would try to get an internship at the Murphy Model Industry, but he’s too scared he’ll mess up and ruin his chances of ever being close to Connor. Although his anxiety stops him from doing some things, when Evan becomes Ladybug, it all seems to vanish. Ladybug fears nothing and has confidence in every move he makes. Although, the flirting from his partner, Chat Noir, can get annoying at times, he’s still Evan’s best friend. And though at first he was made fun of for being called “Ladybug”, he’s learned to own the name, not caring about the pronouns.

_**Connor Murphy**_ \- A.K.A. Chat Noir! He’s the famous model that everyone knows. His sister, Zoe Murphy, is the more enjoyable model because she does not walk around with the cold exterior Connor does. Of course, there’s a few that see past his harshness. Evan Hansen, for example, is always trying to talk to him. Or his first, possibly only, friend, Clara Harrise. But his true friend is Ladybug, Connor’s wonderful partner with whom he crushes on. Chat Noir is constantly trying to get Ladybug to notice him, but to no avail. As Chat Noir, Connor gets rid of all his mean demeanors and adopts heroic and kind ones. 

_**Tikki**_ \- This little Ladybug looking creature is Evan’s Kwami. Tikki is connected to Evan through a bracelet he wears. Her favorite snacks are chocolate chip cookies, but really anything sweet that she can get her tiny hands on will do. She’s always there to give Evan confidence and help him through his anxiety attacks. Not to mention, she always reminds him to take his meds.

_**Plagg**_ \- Connors Kwami! Plagg is a cat like creature that eats nothing but camembert cheese. He’s connected to Connor through a ring, which Connor wears on his right ring finger. Connor especially loves the fact that it’s a silver ring because he wears silver rings all the time, therefore no one gets suspicious of his, in reality, Miraculous. Even though he has a careless, almost self-centered exterior, Plagg really does care for Connor. If Connor’s ever feeling down or tries to harm himself, Plagg is right there stopping him from doing such harm. 

_**Zoe Murphy**_ \- Connor’s sister and the more popular of the two models. She plays guitar in her schools jazz band which always strike inspiration for her Father’s designs. She’s the only person who knows about Connor’s secret, and that’s only because she once caught Plagg snooping around the kitchen for cheese. Even if they’re not on the best of terms, Zoe keeps her brothers secret, seeing as it’s the only thing that makes him happy nowadays. And yes, she’s fully aware of Connor’s crush on Ladybug.

_**Alana Beck**_ \- One of Evan’s closest friends. She’s constantly trying to convince Evan to go up and talk to Connor. And when she’s not helping Evan or doing one of her numerous extra curricular activities, she runs the famous Ladyblog; a place for all the things you could ever want to know about the towns superheroes. Except their identities, of course.

_**Jared Kleinman**_ \- Evan’s best family friend. His family runs the bakery beneath Evan’s apartment. Jared is trying his best to help Evan with Connor, but can’t take it seriously. As he once said, “It’s Connor fucking Murphy! The only way you’re gonna get on his good side is if you become his weed dealer! And we all know you’re too shy, or whatever, to do that, Hansen.”

_**Heidi Hansen**_ \- Evan’s mom. She’s usually at work or at school, which makes it easy for Evan to sneak out as Ladybug. But when she is home, she tries her best to be the mother Evan needs. Basically, she’s the sweet mother we know from DEH, but just put into a ML AU.

_**Larry Murphy**_ \- The towns famous fashion designer and father of Connor and Zoe. Unfortunately, he’s rarely home, leaving most of the work to his wife. But he constantly arranges photoshoots for Connor and Zoe, pulling them out of school. He wasn’t pleased when Cynthia enrolled them into public school, but couldn’t have a say in the matter, considering he couldn’t do anything to keep them home anyway. Although his designs are magnificent, there’s something about his personality that raises suspension.

_**Cynthia Murphy**_ \- The loving mother to both Connor and Zoe. She tries her best to give her children a normal life, but it’s stressful when they’re constantly in the spotlight. She’s currently trying to get Larry to be around more often, hoping to give Connor a father-figure to look up to, but it’s still in the works.

_**Clara Harrise**_ \- The schools bitch. She thinks she owns the place because her father is the mayor. She’s been “friends” with the Murphy’s since they could walk. Clara also has a crush on the eldest Murphy sibling. And although Connor has told her, and the media, multiple times that he is in fact gay, she continues her pursuit. Clara is convinced Connor is just saying that because it’ll give his father more money. But, even if she can’t be his girlfriend, Clara wants to be Connor’s best and only friend.

_**Samantha Wilson**_ \- Clara’s henchman—I mean, best friend. Samantha’s father is the head of the towns police force, therefore bringing her close to Clara. She is constantly taking orders from the girl and does what she says, no matter what.


	2. The Bubbler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first episode! I know that the first episode aired in the U.S. was Stormy Weather, but I'm going off of the France aired order. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter so I know if I should continue or not!

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep!_

“Huh?” Evan reached over to his side table and shut off his alarm. He closed his eyes and relaxed back into his pillows before realizing what day it was. “Happy birthday!”

Tikki jumped in surprise when Evan hopped out of bed and practically dove into his desk chair, opening up his laptop. “Evan, what are you so energized for?”

Evan turned on his laptop and stared lovingly at his wallpaper; a recent photo of the famous model Connor Murphy. Sure, he was known as the “School Shooter” at, well, school, but Evan knew better. Connor could be nice! Evan swears he’s seen his nice side before. Just not everyone has. “It’s Connor’s birthday! I made him a present, but, I, uh, I don’t know if he would, um, he will like it,” the poor boy said, closing his computer.

The Kwami landed on Evan’s shoulder. “He’s gonna love it, Evan. I’m sure of it.”

—

“Happy birthday, Connor,” Plagg said, handing him a slice of the infamous camembert as he brushed his teeth.

Connor gagged and pushed the present away. “Eww, Plagg! That shit reeks!”

Plagg just shrugged. “More for me.” He tossed the cheese into his mouth and swallowed with a big smile.

The birthday boy sighed. “I can’t believe I got stuck with a fucking camembert addicted cat-bug.”

Connor put his toothbrush away, grabbed his backpack, opened his hoodie pocket for Plagg to fly into, and went downstairs for breakfast. His sister, Zoe Murphy, was already waiting at the table. “It’s about time you showed up,” she mumbled.

“Shut up,” Connor retaliated and sat in his chair.

Cynthia Murphy, Connor and Zoe’s mom, set a plate of pancakes in front of Connor. “Happy birthday, my sweet boy!”

Connor rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks mom.” He looked over at his father’s empty seat. “Hey, did dad say anything about a party today? It’ll probably be only Zoe’s friends attending, but maybe we could st-“

“Sweetheart, you know your father’s rules about parties,” Cynthia sighed.

“Right. I should’ve known,” Connor sighed.

“Maybe if you didn’t spend all your time getting high, dad might have considered it,” Zoe shrugged.

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you!”

“Both of you, stop!” Cynthia frowned. “I am not having you two fight today. Just go off to school, okay?”

To their dismay, the Murphy siblings grabbed their bags and made their way to the car waiting outside.

—

“You got this, Evan! Just hand him the gift and be on your way. You don’t even have to say a word,” Alana Beck said, trying to build the boys confidence by the school’s front doors.

“Plus, he’s gay. So you wont seem as creepy giving him a gift as you would giving a straight guy a gift,” Jared Kleinman added. He dipped his bubble wand into the container and blew out more bubbles.

“Jared, what are you doing?” Alana asked.

“What? Can’t a guy have a little fun? I found these bubbles at the park yesterday so I’m obviously not gonna let them go to waste.”

“Why were you at the park?”

“Not everything needs an answer, Alana!”

Evan took a deep breath and watched as Connor arrived to the school. He stepped out of the car after his sister and let his hair fall in front of his face. “O-okay. Yeah, I, uh, I can probably, most, most likely do this,” Evan nodded and gripped the gift in his, sweaty, hands. He began to walk towards Connor, but accidentally made eye contact with the model boy and chickened out. “I can’t! I can’t do this!”

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me!” Jared stomped over to Connor and stood in front of him, preventing him from continuing his walk. “Hey, Connor! Heard it’s your birthday!”

Connor scoffed. “Yeah? What of it?”

“Shouldn’t you be a little bit more happy? I mean, it’s not everyday you turn…how ever old you’re turning,” Jared laughed.

The model rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just fuck off, Kleinman.”

“So, when’s the party?” Jared asked, continuing anyway.

Connor frowned. “My dad didn’t want me to have a fucking party so you gotta find some other way to eat shitty cake.”

“Okay, now or never,” Alana whispered and gently shoved Evan towards his crush. “Go get ‘em, Evan!”

The blue boy stumbled as he was pushed towards Connor. Thankfully, he regained his footing just as he landed next to Jared. Evan gulped as he looked at Connor. “Uh, h-hey,” he smiled.

Connor raised an eyebrow. “Hey?”

At the school doors, an angry Clara Harrise watched the scene unfold. “Samantha! Did you seriously not tell me it was Connors birthday?!”

Her “best friend”, Samantha Wilson, looked through her phones calendar and gasped at her mistake. “I’m sorry, Clara! I must’ve forgotten!”

“Yeah, _you_ must have!” Clara stomped out the doors and towards Connor. Evan was desperately trying to form a sentence for Connor when she pushed him out of the way. Clara put on a fake smile and hugged the birthday boy. “Happy birthday, Connor-bear!”

Connor pushed her off of him and rolled his eyes. “Don’t use that stupid nickname. It fucking sucks.”

Clara ignored him. “Did you get the present I sent you?” When Connor shook his head, the girl groaned. “Those stupid delivery people! It must’ve been too big so they had to get more people to help them. But don’t worry, it’ll get there!” With a quick kiss to the cheek, Clara retreated back to Samantha.

“Oh! What’d you get him, Clara?” Samantha asked.

“ _I_ didn’t get him anything. _You_ did. And it better be the biggest and best thing there is. Got it?” Clara said. Samantha gave a quick nod and went to typing on her phone.

Jared helped pick Evan back up. “Hey, Evan. Didn’t you have something to say to Connor?” Jared asked, trying to help him out.

Evan nodded. “Yeah, I, uh, wanted to, well, was hoping to, um give you, uh, gi—“ Poor Evan was cut off by the sound of a car honking.

Connor looked past the stuttering boy and sighed. He turned towards his sister, who was talking with Alana behind him. “Zoe! We’ve got another fucking photoshoot!” Zoe frowned, apologized to Alana for leaving, and followed her brother into the car.

“No party, huh? Guess it’s time for The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman to do some work.” And with that, Jared began his walk to the Murphy Mansion.

—

“Why don’t you ring the doorbell?” Alana asked. Her and Evan were currently standing outside the Murphy household, trying to figure out how to give Connor his gift.

“What? I can’t, but, I can’t ring the doorbell! I mean what, what if he, Connor, what if Connor answers?” Evan said, nervously wiping his hands on his shirt, careful not to accidentally hit Tikki in the front pocket.

Alana smirked and pressed the doorbell button. “Guess we’ll find out, wont we?”

But, to Evan’s slight disappointment, Connor did not answer the door. His mother did. Cynthia smiled at the teens. “Hello, there. How can I help you?”

Evan fumbled around, searching for something to say. “I, uh, I have, um, gift? A-a gift for, uh, for Connor?”

Cynthia gasped. “Oh my goodness! Yes, yes thank you! I’ll be sure to give it to him!” She smiled and took the gift. She was so excited that Connor was getting a gift that she closed the door in their faces.

Evan, though, smiled brightly. “I really wish, er, uh, hope Connor likes it!”

Alana nodded. “Of course he will! You did leave a note, right?” Evan blinked once. Twice. Three times. And then shook his head sadly. “Oh, boy. Jared’s gonna get a kick out of this. Speaking of, where is he?”

—

“Who was that, Cynthia?”

Said woman turned and smiled at her husband. “Oh, Larry, can you believe it? Connor received a gift from a friend!”

Larry Murphy, head of the Murphy Model Industry as well as his own lines of fashion, sighed. “Did we even get him a present?”

Cynthia’s smile was replaced with a frown. “ _I_ got him a present. Did you?”

Larry’s eyes quickly flicked down towards the present in his wife's arms before he nodded. “Of course.”

A knock on the door alerted the adults attentions. Cynthia walked to the door and was happily greeted by non other than Jared Kleinman. “Hi, can I help you?”

Jared smiled and nodded. “I hope so. I’ve come to talk with Mr. Murphy.” Upon hearing his name, Larry stepped into the doorway, a scowl decorating his features. “Oh, hey, Mr. Murphy! I just wanted to stop by and say you should really let Connor have a birthday party. It’s really kinda a necessity in the teenage years.”

“No,” Larry stated. “I decided to not let my son have a party and that’s that.”

Jared’s smile lessened as Cynthia walked away. “Oh, come on! Connor may not be the best at, well, anything, but even he deserves a party. You always give Zoe one for her birthdays.”

“Kleinman?” Turning at his name, Jared was met with the Murphy siblings standing behind him, waiting to enter their house. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Connor asked.

“Just trying to get you the party you deserve, Murphy,” Jared said.

“Listen here…Kleinman. I don’t need you to tell me whats best for my children. In fact, I don’t need you to tell me anything. You’re not allowed here again. Leave. Now,” Larry snapped.

Zoe stepped forward, placing a hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Dad! Jared’s just trying to be a good friend, even if Connor doesn’t deserve it,” she said, mumbling the last bit under her breath.

“I fucking heard that!”

“Fuck off, Connor. I’m trying to help you right now!”

Larry grabbed Zoe’s arm and pulled her away. “I said leave, young man.”

Jared frowned and stomped away. He hadn’t even noticed Zoe had escaped her Father’s grasp and followed him. “Jared, wait! I’m sorry my dad was such an ass to you.”

“That man is an asshole who doesn’t care about anyone but himself! I’m sorry you’re stuck living with him,” Jared said and walked away. He walked to a nearby bench and sat down, pulling out his container of bubbles to calm him down. He took out the wand and blew some bubbles as he watched a father drag his kid away from an ice cream stand. “Adults are all assholes.”

Soon, a little black and purple butterfly landed on Jared’s bubble wand. As it entered the plastic, a menacing voice filled Jared’s head. “Hello there, Bubbler. I am Hawkmoth. I will grant you the power to be rid of all the adults. But in exchange, I’ll need you to give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous’s.”

Jared smirked. “Sounds like a deal,” he laughed and let a purple fog engulf him. When the Bubbler emerged, he smiled brightly. “Holy fucking shit this is awesome!” He grabbed his giant bubble wand from the sheath on his back and blew a bubble towards the dad from earlier. The dad was encased by a bubble which lifted him into the sky. “Now, where’s the rest of the adults?”

—

“Connor’s probably gotten his present by now,” Evan said as he ate lunch with Tikki.

The kwami nodded. “And he definitely loves it, Evan.” The boy smiled and handed Tikki another cookie. Outside, a scream filled the air. Evan ran over to the window to see all the adults floating towards the sky in bubbles. “Hawkmoth must’ve made a new villain!”

“We have to save them!” Evan lifted his hand in the air, providing easy access to his bracelet. “Tikki! Spots on!” Within a few flashes, Ladybug was suited up, ready for action. He leapt out the window and towards a giant cloud of bubbles formed above the Murphy Mansion.

—

Connor and Zoe were about to leave to go back to school when they heard music playing from the back of the house. “Really, Zoe? You had to bring your jazz band over for lunch?”

Zoe frowned. “Shut the fuck up, Connor. I didn’t do that,” she hissed as they walked towards the back of the house. Peering through the windows, the siblings saw a raging party with a strange colored man yelling out orders such as “don’t stop dancing” or “keep smiling before you join the adults”.

Plagg flew out of Connors hoodie pocket. “Whoa! That looks like the wildest party ever!”

Zoe squinted at the man and gasped as she came to a realization. “That’s Jared! It looks like he’s been akumatized!”

The eldest Murphy groaned. “Really? I have to save Kleinman’s ass on my birthday? Is this some kind of shitty joke?”

“Connor, relax and go party,” Plagg insisted. “No one seems like they’re hurt. There’s no need to fight the akuma yet. Just go have fun!”

“Don’t listen to him, Con,” Zoe said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve got a job to do. He said something about ‘joining the adults’ so obviously people are hurt somewhere. Don’t think of it as saving Kleinman; think of it as being able to work with Ladybug on your birthday,” she winked.

Connor blushed lightly and let his hair fall in front of his face in hopes of covering his cheeks. “Whatever. Ladybug’s not even here yet so I’m gonna listen to Plagg’s shitty advice,” he mumbled and walked outside. Connor lifted his head as people yelled out “happy birthday” when they saw him. Guess Plagg’s advice didn’t completely suck ass.

Zoe frowned as she watched Connor enter the party. “Ladybug, please hurry,” she whispered and followed her brother.

Within the big crowd of people, Clara pushed Samantha to the DJ booth where the Bubbler stood. “Um, can I, er, I request a slow dance,” she said.

The Bubbler laughed. “Isn’t it a little early for a slow dance?”

Clara groaned. “Do I have to do everything myself?” She pushed Samantha out of the way and smiled sweetly at the akumatized villain. “But it’s Connor’s first slow dance, ya know, since Zoe’s the only one who ever gets parties.”

“Oh! Gotcha!” The Bubbler put on a different record and smiled as everyone begrudgingly partnered up to dance.

Connor frowned as Clara walked up to him. “The fuck do you want?”

“A dance partner,” she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Connor frowned and kept his hands in his pockets.

Ladybug landed on the rooftop of the Murphy Mansion, watching the scene unfold. He gasped at the sight of his crush…dancing? Maybe?…with Clara. “Not on my watch,” he said and threw his yo-yo in the air. “Lucky Charm!” A record fell into his hands before he, with a quick glance of his surroundings, threw it against the wall, letting it bounce off and land on the DJ stand.

While everyone danced to the sudden upbeat music, Connor looked around for what caused the record to appear. His eyes widened and cheeks flushed as he caught Ladybug’s eye. “Ladybug?” Connor whispered and got away from Clara, trying to get closer to his crush.

Ladybug wanted nothing more to go down and dance with Connor, but unfortunately his Miraculous started beeping. He quickly dove in front of the gates of the Murphy Mansion—where no one stood, thankfully—to whisper “spots off.” Tikki flew out of Evan’s bracelet and landed in the palm of his hand once he de-transformed. “Are you alright, Tikki?”

The Kwami nodded. “I’ll be fine when I get some food. You know you can only use your Luck Charm once per transformation, right Evan?”

Evan nodded. “I know. But it was an emergency!”

“What was an emergency?”

Tikki quickly flew into the front pocket of Evan’s shirt as Alana walked towards her friend. “Uh, I, um, not, nothing was, actually. Just, ya know, talking to, um, myself, is all,” Evan stuttered out.

Alana nodded. “Makes sense. I do that all the time. But, hey, I’ve been looking for you all over the place! I’ve got something to show you,” she smiled and grabbed Evan’s hand, leading him through the gates and into the mansion. “Oh! Also, I grabbed you a cookie before someone took them all. I know you’re constantly eating them.”

Evan smiled. “Thanks,” he said and made sure she wasn’t paying attention before handing the cookie to his Kwami. Alana took him through the different hallways until they stopped at what appeared to be Connor’s room. Evan blushed profoundly as she tried to get him through the door. “A-Alana! I, er, we can’t go in there! That’s Connor’s _room_!”

The girl nodded. “I’m well aware of that, Evan. But your present for him his sitting on his bed! You can sign your name so he knows who it’s from,” she explained. Evan still would not budge. Alana sighed. “Fine. I’ll grab it and come back out,” she said before entering the room.

Tikki popped up out of Evan’s shirt pocket. “Why was she in Connor’s room in the first place?”

Evan shrugged. “You know Alana. She’s always trying to know everything,” he smiled. He patted Tikki’s tiny head back into his pocket just as Alana came back out. She handed him the present and a pen. Evan thanked her and quickly wrote on the wrapping of the present.

_Dear Connor Murphy,_

_Have a wonderful birthday!_

_Sincerely, Evan Hansen_

“I’m gonna go look for Zoe. I’ll see you out there, Ev,” Alana said before heading out.

Tikki flew out of Evan’s pocket once his friend left. “Evan, it’s time to transform!”

The boy nodded. “Tikki, spots on!” Once Ladybug transformed, he leapt out the window and back outside. There, he saw the Bubbler putting people in bubbles if they did not follow his orders. “Hate to burst your bubble, Bubbler, but this party’s canceled,” Ladybug said, landing in front of the villain.

“Ladybug!” Alana smiled and took out her phone, starting to record another segment for her Ladyblog.

Connor looked at Zoe as Ladybug landed. His sister nodded and covered for him as he ran inside to transform. “Plagg, claws o-“

“Nah. I don’t feel like it,” the Kwami said as he floated around Connor. “I’m sure Ladybug can handle this himself. Besides, do you really want to help Kleinman of all people?”

Connor frowned and grabbed Plagg, stomping into the kitchen to grab some cheese. “You lazy ass cat,” he mumbled and gave the piece of cheese to him.

Plagg quickly devoured the cheese and smiled. “Okay, we can transform now.”

The birthday boy sighed and held out his ring. “Plagg, claws out!” In a flash of green light, Chat Noir stood proudly in the Murphy’s kitchen. He grabbed a nearby hair-tie to pull his brown, curly locks back into a messy bun. A smirk decorated his face as he snuck outside and landed beside Ladybug. “To what do I owe the pleasure, my bug?”

Ladybug rolled his eyes. “Can it, Chat Noir. We’ve got more important things to worry about than your attempts at flirting.”

“Meowch! You’ve wounded me,” Chat said and frowned as Bubbler laughed.

“You two think you can stop me? Think again!” The Bubbler pulled out his bubble wand. He blew on it and let thousands of tiny green bubbles rocket towards the hero’s.

Ladybug and Chat Noir dodged the bubbles the best they could. Chat popped them with his staff as they flew by whereas Ladybug used his yo-yo. But unfortunately, some of the bubbles stuck to their arms and legs, preventing them form being able to move. The bubbles on them flew together and merged to create one giant bubble, trapping them both.

“There! Now you can join the adults you care so deeply about,” Bubbler smirked.

Ladybug frowned and climbed over Chat to get to the edge of the bubble. “Kids need adults, Bubbler! They provide the love and support that they need!”

“At least most do,” Chat Noir whispered under his breath.

“Well now you can get that. So long, Ladybug and Chat Noir!” With a swift kick, the Bubbler launched the bubble into the air.

Ladybug frowned as they ascended. “We’ve gotta find a way out of here!”

“Why? Do you not enjoy my presence, Bugaboo?” Chat Noir teased, leaning closer to the red hero.

Ladybug rolled his eyes. “Not right now, Chat.”

“Oh, come on, my bug. Just a peck,” Chat Noir smirked and pursed his lips for a kiss.

“Chat, use your Cataclysm to pop the bubble.”

Chat Noir sighed. “Cataclysm!” His hand filled with energy before he placed his hand on the bubble, causing it to pop and send them hurtling back towards the ground.

Ladybug threw his yo-yo out towards one of the nearby buildings, grabbed Chat Noir by the waist, and swung down to safety. Ladybug retracted his yo-yo. “We’ve gotta get back to the party and destroy that bubble wand. I’m almost positive that’s where the Akuma is.”

—

“Where is everyone? Get out here and have fun! It’s a party!” Bubbler yelled, threatening them with his bubble wand.

“Not anymore. Party’s over, Bubbler,” Ladybug announced as he and Chat Noir landed on a nearby rooftop.

“Ladybug!” Alana smiled and led her fellow classmates in cheering her name.

The Bubbler growled. “You’re all such party poopers! Just like the adults!” He then turned to the other teens and, with a swipe of his wand, encased them all in bubbles. “Go and join them,” he said and laughed as they flew up into the air.

“No!” The hero’s watched in horror as their classmates flew towards the clouds.

Chat Noir’s ring beeped, indicating that he only had five minutes left. “We’ve gotta hurry, Ladybug, before I transform back!”  
Ladybug nodded and threw his yo-yo into the air. “Lucky Charm!” In a flurry of tiny ladybugs, a wrench dropped into his hands. “A wrench? What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Bang me.”

“No, Chat. That’s a hammer.”

“Shit! Screw me?”

“No, Chat. That’s a screwdriver.”

“Fucking damn it!”

“Chat have you ever picked up a tool in your life?”

“Can’t say I have, Bugaboo.”

Ladybug rolled his eyes and looked around for an idea of how to stop the Bubbler. He spots a vent on the nearby roof. “Chat, cover me!”

The cat-boy nodded. “Gotcha!” Chat coaxed the Bubbler over to the vent. “Bet you can’t trap me in a bubble again,” he teased.

Ladybug ran over to the vent and used the wrench to get the pipe off the vent so that the air shot upwards. 

The Bubbler didn’t notice as he was shooting bubbles at Chat Noir. Said cat was running closer to the vent and quickly ducked behind the air before he got it. The air deflected any bubble that came towards it. Bubbler, in an act of frustration, lifted his wand into the air in hopes of throwing bubbles over top of the air.

Instead, Ladybug threw his yo-yo and grabbed the wand. He broke the bubble wand over his knee and smiled as the Akuma flew out. “No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma,” Ladybug said as he unlocked his yo-yo cap. “Time to de-evilize!” He quickly captured the little black and purple butterfly and locked it in his yo-yo to fix. “Gotcha!” With a quick press of the cap, a pure white butterfly flew out into the world. “Bye-bye, little butterfly.” Ladybug picked up the wrench from earlier and threw it into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

With a swipe of pink light, everything turned back to normal. The adults and teens were brought safely back down to earth and everything that had been broken was fixed. Even Jared turned back to his normal, jerky self. “Wh…what happened?” Jared asked as he regained his senses.

Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled and bumped fists. “Pound it!” 

—

Back in a secret hideout, Hawkmoth watched the scene unfold. “You may have won this time, Ladybug and Chat Noir. But I will one day reign victorious!”

—

“Cynthia?” Larry asked when his wife answered the phone. He had gotten called into work so unfortunately couldn’t speak with her in person.

“Yes, Larry?” Cynthia answered, cutting up some carrots for dinner.

“I, um, I…I didn’t get Connor a gift.”

His wife sighed. “I figured as much. That’s why I bought an extra gift. You can give it to him at dinner tonight.”

Larry let out a breath of relief. “Thank you, Cynthia. I’ll see you then.”

“Alright. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

—

“Hey, Hansen.”

Evan jumped in surprise. He turned around a gulped at the sight of Connor. “O-oh! Uh, hi, um, hey, C-Connor. What’s, um, why, what’s up?” Evan somehow managed to stutter out.

“I just wanted to say thanks for the gift. I really like it,” Connor said and pulled the gift out of his bag. It was a new sketch book, but clipped onto every page was a different photo of things Connor liked. That way he always has inspiration for things to draw. “Did you take these photos?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I, um, I did. It’s just a, some stuff that, you know, that I’ve, er, um, I know you like? I, uh, actually talked, asked Zoe for help? Cause they’re were like a few pages left and I didn’t know what photos to put on them cause you know we don’t really talk that much which _sucks_ but it’s fine or whatever so you should thank her too but I’m rabbling I’m sorry,” Evan said and blushed towards the end.

Connor nodded. “Don’t be sorry for a stupid reason, Evan,” he said. Connor gave Evan a little wave before walking into class.

Alana and Jared smiled at Evan. “Hey! It looked like Connor really liked your present,” Alana said as they walked over.

Evan nodded. “I know, er, at least, think he like, liked it, too!”

Jared rolled his eyes and blew bubbles in Alana’s face. “Will you stop that, Jared?”

“Why? I’m just having fun,” he laughed and continued with his antics. That was, until Zoe walked over and smacked Jared’s bubbles out of his hands. “Hey!”

“I’m not floating up into the air again, Jared. So just deal with it,” Zoe smirked and walked with Alana into the class.

“Bitch,” Jared mumbled and followed them.

“I heard that, Kleinman!”

Evan laughed and walked into class, going to his seat behind Connor and next to Jared. He smiled as he watched Connor start a sketch on the page with a photo of a Weeping Willow.


End file.
